Welcome to Alfea Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Welcome to Alfea Part 2. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to keep to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Faragonda: Previously on Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Emperor Nogo: Time to rise a Shadow Demon! Brock: Oh boy! King George: We have an assignment for you, Rangers. Queen Harmony: You must go to Alfea. Faragonda: It's where we begin our school. Unikitty: Hiya, Max! Max Parker: Guys, what're you all doing here? Puppycorn: Rescue you, of course! Faragonda: Look, the signal is picking up. King Cosmos: What do you suppose it is? Jumpman: It could mean some new Rangers and Mythic Animals should be close by. The episode begins with Raphael and his friends and Mythic Animals captured. Raphael Parker: What are you going to do with us!? Master Frown: You'll see, because Nogo will be pleased to have you as prisoners. Just then, two new rangers came out of nowhere fighting the Shadow Creepers. ???: Don't be too sure, Master Frown! Kiko and Pepe: Hi, Guys! Erica Adams: Are they the Orange and Aqua Rangers? ???: Don't worry, we'll get you out of there. Sawyer Porter: Alright! Saku: Hurry! ??? #2: It's showtime! So, the bust the cage freeing Ralph and his friends along with the Mythic Animals. Raphael Parker: Yes, freedom! At last, they make their quick escape away from Master Frown and Brock. Just as they reached the safe distance, Ralph and his friends were grateful. Raphael Parker: Thanks for the help, whoever you two are. At last, the Orange and Aqua Rangers revealed themselves as Faragonda and the two new Mythic Animals came. Wanda Williams: You're welcome. Mac DeNunez: Happy to help. Bark: Mission accomplished, Faragonda. Echo: They're safe. Faragonda: Rangers, this is Wanda Williams and Mac DeNunez, and these two are Bark and Echo. Echo: It's true, we were brought here to help you. Sawyer Porter: Well, we sure are glad you guys came along. Mac DeNunez: It's a good thing too, Sawyer. Wanda Williams: So, you guys got two more in your team? Raphael Parker: You bet, Wanda. King George: That's wonderful, let's meet back at the Unikingdom. Then, Faragonda and the other mentors were relieved to see Ralph and his friends are okay. Faragonda: We just glad neither of you got hurt, Ralph. Raphael Parker: Well, we're just fine, thanks to Wanda and Mac. Saku: And the two new mythic animals, Bark and Echo. Griffin: Yes, we've brought them here to help you at your time of need. Raphael Parker: Really? Patrick Simmons: Who knew. Kraken: I know, there's always a lot more Rangers and Mythic Animals to find. However, Emperor Nogo was angrily with Frown and Brock's attempt and failure. Emperor Nogo: You fools let the Power Rangers get away! Master Frown: It wasn't our fault! Brock: It's the Orange and Aqua Rangers! Emperor Nogo: Impossible! Master Frown: I know, right? Emperor Nogo: I'm giving you two one last chance, don't mess my next plan up this time! Brock: Yes, Your majesty. So, they begin to work on a new plan to get rid of the Power Rangers. After the rescue, Ralph and his friends begin their training with their new teammates. Raphael Parker: You ready, Mac? Mac DeNunez: You bet, Ralph! So, they trained each other in combat while Wanda trains with the other Rangers. Wanda Williams: Heads up, Girls! Angelina Rodriguez: Hiya! Erica Adams: Nice moves! Wanda Williams: Thanks. Mario: That's how you do it! Luigi: Alright! Then, they'd witnessed the specialty of Bark and Echo. Bark: Time to shred some lumbers! (shred a lot of lumbers) Echo: Time to squirt so water! (squirting some water) Raphael Parker: Whoa. Wanda Williams: I know, they've been practicing for quite sometime. Saku: Wow, we should practice our own fights more often. Robin: I'll say. Erica Adams: Come on, let's keep training. So, they kept on training until their ready to save Alfea. Just then, Ralph and his friends had to make plans to save it. Raphael Parker: It's not gonna be easy, but Alfea needs our help. Max Parker: You have my support, Ralph. Patrick Simmons: You lead, and we'll follow. Sawyer Porter: So, what's the plan? Raphael Parker: We stop Nogo and put an end to his plan. Wanda Williams: Good plan, Ralph, you take the lead while we follow. Just then, the PopPixies and the Specialists came for help. Sky: You guys need any help? Lockette: We won't mind if you won't. Raphael Parker: ???, . Bloom: ???, . ???, . Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5